mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Applejack/Gallery
Season one Applejack crosslegged.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Applejack14 S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Applejack winning S01E03.png|The Ticket Master Applejack2 S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Applejack colored apples s01e05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Applejack1 S01E06.png|Boast Busters Applejack ready to give hell S01E07.png|Dragonshy Applejack oooohh S01E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Apple-tini1 S01E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rarity, Applejack and Twilight angry look S01E10.png|Swarm of the Century Applejack snowball S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Applejack6 S01E12.png|Call of the Cutie Applejack 19.png|Fall Weather Friends Applejack10 S01E14.png|Suited For Success Applejack covered S01E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Applejack 1 S01E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Applejack crashing down S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Applejack serious face S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Applejack S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Applejack2 S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Applejack got food will travel- W 1.3111.png|A Bird in the Hoof Applejack gets her cutie mark S01E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Jealous Spike S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Applejack bad poker face S01E25.png|Party of One Applejack - I'll earn a lot of money.png|The Best Night Ever Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Applejack harvesting corn S2E01.png Rainbow chasing the cloud S2E01.png|What is Rainbow doing up there? Applejack in the rain S2E01.png Applejack Rainbow Dash in the rain S2E01.png|Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Applejack getting attacked by corn S2E01.png Rarity under her umbrella S02E01.png|Popcorn! Rarity helping S02E01.png Applejack twirling lasso S2E01.png|C'mere, you! Applejack tying rope to a fence post S2E01.png Main 6 reading letter S2E01.png Main Six dashing in S2E01.png|Applejack and her friends arrive. Main 6 coming in S2E01.png Twilight 'And the animals' weird behavior' S2E01.png Main 6 following Celestia S2E01.png Main 6 looking at Celestia S2E01.png Applejack and Twilight following Celestia S2E01.png Main 6 following Celestia 2 S2E01.png Celestia and main 6 in front of door S2E01.png Main ponies listening to Celestia S02E01.png Twilight 'Why don't you' S2E01.png The elements of harmony are needed again S2E1.png Pinkie Pie Chocolate rain S02E01.png Celestia blue glow main cast hallway promotional.jpg Rarity admiring S2E1.png Main six ponies surprised S2E01.png Celestia and Main 6 - no elements in the box S02E01.png|Celestia's shocked face is priceless. Celestia and Main 5 - no elements in the box S02E01.png Empty box main cast 2 S2E01.png Celestia and main 6 hears Discord's voice S2E01.png Celestia main cast S2E01.png Celestia and main 5 S2E01.png Discord2.png Applejack talking to Discord S2E01.png|"So you know who we are, big deal." Discord4.png Applejack, Twilight and Fluttershy discussing Discord`s riddle S02E01.png Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash bowing before Celestia S02E01.png Main 6 in front of maze entrance S2E01.png|Here we are. Discord EntranceFrontofLabrynth S02E01.png Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png Givethemback.png Discord with Applejack S2E01.png|Discord and Applejack Discord 'Good luck, everypony' S2E01.png Discord laughing S2E01.png Rainbow Dash 'Like Twilight said' S2E01.png Fluttershy and Applejack smiles S2E01.png|Applejack and Fluttershy Ready to begin.png Think fast S2E1.png|Applejack and her friends caught off guard. Applejack 'Yee-haw!' S2E01.png|"Yee-haw!" The Pony Brunch.png Applejack running the maze S2E01.png Aw Apples1.png Applejack-apples.png Aw Apples2.png Aw Apples3.png Applejack following the apples S2E01.png|Get back here, you! Applejack 'Where am I' S2E01.png|"Where am I?" Apple drops onto Applejack's head S2E01.png|Ouch! Apples moving towards Applejack S2E01.png|What is going on here? Aw Apples4.png Aw Apples5.png Applejack real bad feel S2 E1-W 6.1591.png|"I've got a bad feeling about that feller Discord." Applejack 'this here mission we're on' S2E01.png|"What's gonna come of this mission we're on?" Aw Apples6.png Aw Apples7.png Vision of main 6 arguing S02E01.png Rainbow Dash in reflection 'I hope I never see you again' S2E01.png Rarity in reflection 'Fine!' S2E01.png Main 6 in reflection running away from each other S2E01.png ourfriendshipover.PNG|Our friendship, over? Aw Apples10.png Applejack 'that just can't be the truth' S2E01.png|"That just can't be the truth." Aw Apples11.png|Applejack and Monster Apple Aw Apples12.png|Under hypnosis. Applejack petrafied S2E01.png|Applejack losing herself. Twilight finds Applejack S2E01.png Twilight walking towards Applejack S2E01.png Applejack 'nopony!' S2E01.png|"I was talking to... uh... nopony!" Applejack 'Nopony whatsoever' S2E01.png|"Nopony whatsoever!" Applejack being a liar S2E01.png Applejack glances away S2E01.png|"Nothing. Come on, uh, we best be going." Twilight and Applejack at the entrance S2E01.png Twilight 'has her so upset' S2E01.png Applejack 'I didn't notice' S2E01.png|"I didn't notice anything strange about Pinkie." Applejack notice strange S2 E1- W 2.7789.png|Yes, I'm telling the truth. I never lied. Twilight with Applejack and Pinkie S2E01.png Rarity - This is a diamond! S02E01.png Rarity beautifull rock S2 E1-W 1.1920.png Rarity pointing at Twilight S2E01.png Rarity carrying the boulder S2E01.png Applejack and Pinkie walking away S2E01.png Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack and Twilight S2E01.png Pinkie, Rarity and Applejack S2E01.png|The Three Greys. Applejack laughing at Pinkie S2E01.png|Pinkie falls onto the ground, while Applejack laughs at her. Pinkie 'what are you laughing at' S2E01.png Chocolate milk.png|"Chocolate milk." Main 5 walking through the maze S2E01.png Applejack pointing to the sky S2E01.png|"Well, looky there. Rainbow Dash is flying away. She's abandonin' us." Main 5 surprised S2E01.png|What's going on?! Game Over yeeeah.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Applejack talking to Rarity S2E02.png|"Uh...Rarity? This here diamond of yours?" Applejack 'since we' S2E02.png|"Twilight said we should split it six ways since we, uh, found it together." Applejack, about get kicked S2E2.png Rarity about to kick Applejack S2E02.png Rarity kicks Applejack S02E02.png|Talk about being on the receiving end of that kick. Rarity fighting Applejack S2E02.png|Applejack doesn't fight back. Pinkie Pie S02E02.png|Even Applejack wants that stone. The Main 5 ponies arriving to Ponyville S2E02.png Road turns to soap S2E02.png|"I can see so much better now." That's more of being sarcastic than actually lying. Slipping Applejack S2E2.png Applejack incoming S2E2.png Applejack 'I meant to do that' S2E02.png|"I meant to do that." Floating Twilight Slip S2E2.png Applejack and Twilight on the soapy road S2E02.png Main 5 walking to the library S2E02.png Applejack turning grey S2E02.png Pinkie Pie2 S02E02.png Fluttercruel what wet&clueless S2E2-W 4.1665.png Applejack walking behind Spike S2E02.png|"I guess you just bring out the worst in us, Spike." Applejack balancing the book on her nose S2E02.png|"I don't have any book." Dizzy Twilight S2E02.png Pinkie Pie grey S02E02.png Twilight attacks Pinkie and Applejack S2E02.png Grey Main Four ponies S2E02.png Twilight putting necklace onto Applejack S2E02.png|"Necklace!" Twilight with friends S2E02.png The liar S2E2.png|The liar. Twilight's friends running over Spike S2E02.png Here Comes Tom.png Here Is Tom.png Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png Applejack and Pinkie Sad S2E2.png element attempt-east side.PNG Twilight's friends trudging up S2E02.png|Let's just get this over with. Main 5 and Spike confronting Discord S2E02.png Pinkie's necklace and Applejack's necklace activated S2E02.png The Elements of Harmony shining S2E02.png Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png Applejack pointing at Twilight S2E02.png|"Mine's workin'. There must be somethin' wrong with yours." Twilight is left alone S2E02.png Applejack walking in front of Twilight S2E02.png|"I better go, too. I've got new better friends waiting for me at the farm." AJ eating an apple S02E02.png Applejack talking while Granny Smith is dancing S2E02.png|"And so I tried to defeat Discord, but none of my so-called "friends" would lift a hoof to help me." Applejack sees Twilight S2E02.png|''Twilight?'' Applejack display moves S2E2-W 2.5011.png|Applejack showing off her moves as she claims she was the only one fighting Discord. Applejack tackled to the ground by Twilight S2E02.png|"This isn't you! You're not a liar!" Twilight uses the memory spell on Liarjack.png Applejack's true colors restored S2E02.png|Liarjack has now become Honestjack (or just Applejack). Applejack after having her colors restored S2E02.png|Woah, what happened? Applejack talking to Twilight S2E02.png|"I saw a vision of us feudin' and fightin'. I couldn't face the truth, so I started tellin' lies." Applejack Remorseful S2E2.png|Applejack apologizing to Twilight. Twilight 'I already have' S2E02.png Fluttershy1 S02E02.png Rarity embarrassed S2E2.png Pinkie on wagon s02e02.png Twilight 'we can't use the elements' S2E02.png Applejack 'She could be anywhere' S2E02.png|"She could be anywhere by now! We're never gonna find her." Twilight 'been looking everywhere for you' S2E02.png Rarity remember tom S2E2-W 1.0364.png Rarity mad Applejack smirking S2E2.PNG|Problem, Rarity? Applejack waving hoof S2E02.png|Hey, I'm here! Rainbow Dash flying away S2E02.png Fluttershy flying the balloon S2E02.png Applejack with a rope S2E02.png|It's lasso time! Applejack about to lasso Rainbow Dash S2E02.png|You're not going anywhere! Applejack calling out to Rarity and Pinkie S2E02.png|"Rarity, Pinkie, hold on! Y'all are slowing her down!" Applejack launching the lasso away S2E02.png Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png Rainbow Dash back to normal S2E02.png|Err, not quite yet. Main 6 group hug S2E02.png EarlyGroupHug S02E02.png Team Harmony s02e02.png Discord Main ponies S2E2.png Applejack 'That's right' S2E02.png|"That's right. You couldn't break apart our friendship for long." Applejack being levitated by Discord S2E02.png Main ponies Elements of Harmony Necklace Pulling S2E2.png Discord Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Spot of Chaos Undone S2E2.png Applejack Twilight Sparkle Rarity Pinkie Pie Speech2 S2E2.png Main ponies Speech3 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Confidence S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Shock S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Reactions to Pinkie Pie S2E2.png Main ponies Fierce Determination S2E2.png Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png Honesty activated.PNG|The element of honesty. Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png Pinkie, Applejack and Twilight S2E02.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png Friendship unleashed S2E2-W 3.0000.png Main cast after Discord's defeat S2E02.png|Discord... has been defeated! Main 6 walking through the entrance S2E02.png Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Main cast walking S2E02.png Celebration S2E2.png Celestia honor.png Celestia uses magic S2E02.png Group smile end S2E2.png Lesson Zero Applejack3 S02E03.png Applejack4 S02E03.png S2E03 Applejack looking back.png Applejack S02E03.png Applejack0 S02E03.png S2E03 Applejack 'get back to it'.png|"Get back to it, RD." Twi and Applejack S2E3.png Applejack and Twilight S02E03.png Applejack yeah S02E03.png balloon picnic S02E03.png picnic S02E03.png Rainbow Dash5 S02E03.png staring S02E03.png S2E03 Rainbow Dash putting on sunglasses.png Main 5 ponies looking at worried Twilight S02E03.png S2E03 Applejack and Rainbow looking at Twilight.png|What happened to you, Twilight? S2E03 Applejack 'You alright'.png|"You alright, hun?" S2E03 Twilight's friends surprised.png S2E03 Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash.png S2E03 Twilight 'just terrible'.png S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes'.png|"Yes?!" S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes' 2.png|"Yes?!" S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes' 3.png|"Yes?!" Applejack rolling eyes S2E03.png Main 5 - Twilight S02E03.png S2E03 Twilight putting hoof on Applejack.png S2E03 Applejack pushing Twilight's hoof.png|"But it looks like somepony's gettin' themselves all worked up over nothin'." S2E03 Twilight putting hoof on Rainbow.png S2E03 Twilight's friends.png S2E03 Fluttershy and Applejack.png Applejack chillin S02E03.png Applejack chi...huh S02E03.png Applejack1 S02E03.png S2E03 Applejack and Pinkie seeing ponies chasing.png|"What in the name of all things oats 'n apples..." S2E03 Applejack 'going on here'.png|"...is going on here?" brawl S02E03.png|Brawl all over Ponyville. S2E03 Applejack 'not almost'.png|"Not almost." uh-oh S02E03.png oh my S02E03.png|Oh mah stars... Twilight crouching S02E03.png uh-oh2 S02E03.png|This ain't gonna be good... Twilight goodbye S02E03.png S2E03 Pinkie 'never gonna see'.png|"We're never gonna see Twilight again." S2E03 Pinkie putting hoof on face.png S2E03 Applejack and Pinkie.png|"What are we gonna do, y'all?" Rarity how could this happen.png S2E03 Friends looking at Rarity.png Rarity drama queen S02E03.png S2E03 Twilight's friends opening door.png Please Don't Punish Her S2E3.png|Twilight's friends realize their mistake and come to help her. Applejack worried S02E03.png Applejack confess S02E03.png Rarity confess S02E03.png Fluttershy confess2 S02E03.png S2E03 Princess Celestia.png 2x3 PoniesCelestia.png 2x3 WeGotADeal.png 2x3 WeCanDoIt.png S2E03 Twilight's friends looking.png S2E03 Applejack 'take a letter'.png|"Spike, take a letter." S2E03 Spike with quill and paper.png Main ponies Group Story S2E3.png|Storytime... Applejack giving her report S02E03.png Applejack dictating to Spike S2E3.png Main 6 ponies glaring at Spike S2E3.png Main ponies Laughing S2E3.png Luna Eclipsed S2E04 Twilight, Spike and Applejack.png|"Happy Nightmare Night, Applejack." Applejack S02E04.png Applejack greeting Twilight and Spike S2E4.png|"With that beard, I reckon you're some sorta country music singer." Applejack and Twilight S02E04.png Twilight annoyed S2E4.png Applejack Aid S2E4.png Applejack and Luna S02E04.png S2E04 Applejack on the ground.png|It's Night Mare Moon! Applejack scared S02E04.png S2E04 Applejack 'fit in'.png|"Fit in? Really?" Twilight give stare to AJ S2E4-W4.png Applejack giving an advice S02E04.png Applejack Princess Luna S2E4.png|Applejack, ready to show Luna about fun. S2E04 Luna 'fun thou speakest of'.png S2E04 Twilight and Applejack pointing.png|The fun is over there. Luna Game S2E4.png S2E04 Luna about to throw spider.png Applejack you can do it Princess! S02E04.png|"You can do it, Princess!" S2E04 Luna 'in what other ways'.png S2E04 Twilight 'fire away'.png S2E04 Luna with the catapult.png S2E04 Applejack and Twilight with Luna.png|So, do you want more fun? S2E04 Luna walking with Twilight and Applejack.png Applejack uh oh S02E04.png S2E04 Applejack 'goin' our way'.png|"We had everything goin' our way." S2E04 Applejack 'was happy'.png|"Luna was happy. Everypony in town was happy, ..." S2E04 Applejack 'look at 'em'.png|"...now look at 'em." S2E04 Twilight 'what I do best'.png S2E04 Applejack 'sounds like fun'.png|"Doesn't that sound like fun?" S2E04 Applejack and Mayor in the wind.png Sisterhooves Social Applejack S02E05.png|"Uncouth?" Big Macintosh Cutie Mark Sparkles!!! S2E5-W5.png Applejack1 S02E05.png Apple Bloom eating apple S02E05.png|Applechewing Apple Bloom. S2E05 Applejack telling Apple Bloom what's uncouth.png|Applejack explaining Apple Bloom about the meaning of uncouth. Apple Bloom Belch 2.png Applejack Face S2E5.png S2E05 Applejack talking to Sweetie Belle.png|"Just give Rarity some time." Applejack smile S02E05.png S2E05 Applejack and Apple Bloom.png|"Sisters always do." S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'not sisters like Rarity'.png Applejack smiles S02E05 .png S2E05 Applejack grabbing apple with teeth.png|Just grabbin' this bruised apple. Applejack big smile S02E05.png Applejack2 S02E05.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle looking at Applejack.png Applejack and A Bloom S02E05.png S2E05 Applejack dropping grape.png Applejack3 S02E05.png S2E05 Apple Bloom jumping into the vat.png S2E05 Applejack opening spigot.png Applejack and SB S02E05.png Grapejack S02E05.png Grapejack serious S02E05.png Applejack serious S02E05.png S2E05 Applejack plowing Apple Bloom down.png Grape juice bath.png|Applejack gives Apple Bloom a grape juice bath. Applejack4 S02E05.png S2E05 Applejack and Apple Bloom high-fiving.png 5-applebloomapplejack-S2E5.png Aj and AB1 S02E05.png S2E05 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle sitting around the campfire.png|Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle together. 7-applejackapplebloomuhhh-S2E5.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle hugging Applejack's foreleg.png|"What?!" Applejack5 S02E05.png 9-applejackcute-S2E5.png S2E05 Applejack extricating leg from Sweetie Belle.png|"Hold on, Sweetie Belle. Don’t get ahead of yourself here." Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle fighting over Applejack S2E05.png Applejack uhm S02E05.png S2E05 Rarity hunches down to Sweetie Belle.png 11-applebloomapplejackgasp-S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity walking grumpily to Applejack .png S2E05 Rarity 'why do you have'.png S2E05 Rarity 'look so bad'.png S2E05 Applejack chuckling.png|Oh, you. S2E05 Applejack pointing at Rarity.png|"Once again you're thinking about yourself." 12-applejackrarity-S2E5.png|"Bein’ sisters is a give-and-take. You’ve been doin’ a whole lot of takin’, but you haven’t been doin’ a whole lot of givin’." 13-applejackraritydoallthesethings-S2E5.png Applejack and Rarity S02E05.png|"But you never give in." PhilosiJack.png|"Bein’ sisters is like..." Applejack and Rarity0 S02E05.png|"...apple pie." Applejack and Rarity1 S02E05.png|"You can have amazin’ apples and you can have a wonderfully crispy crust, ..." S2E05 Applejack pointing at Rarity 2.png|"...but only together can you have a perfect apple pie." Rarity epic stand S02E05.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'I guess it's'.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Applejack walking together.png S2E05 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle watching pigs.png|"He sure is a cutie." S2E05 Applejack and Apple Bloom looking at Sweetie Belle.png Aj and AB2 S02E05.png S2E05 Applejack 'It’s almost'.png|"It's almost time!" S2E05 Applejack and Apple Bloom looking at Sweetie Belle 2.png S2E05 Apple Bloom 'you do now'.png|"You do now." S2E05 Applejack and Apple Bloom grinning.png|"AB and I figured since we do this every year..." Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png Applejack lol S02E05.png S2E05 Applejack 'we switched places'.png|"We switched places places over at the very first mudhole." Applejack Shaking Clean S2E5.png 21-applebloomrarityapplejack-S2E5.png 22-gotothespararityandothers-S2E5.png S2E05 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle 'Yeah!'.png|"Yeah!" S2E05 Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Applejack laughing.png|Oh, is she serious?! The Cutie Pox Apple Family S2E6.png Granny's not surprised S02E06.png Applejack 1 S2E6.png S2E06 Applejack bucking the table.png|It's lunchtime! S2E06 Applejack 'Yee-haa, little sis!'.png|"Yeehaa, little sis!" S2E06 Applejack 'we're mighty proud'.png|"We're mighty proud of you." Apple Family 2 S2E6.png Apple Family 3 S2E6.png Granny Smith 4 S2E6.png Granny Smith 5 S2E6.png Granny Smith 6 S2E6.png Apple Family 4 S2E6.png S2E06 Applejack talking to Apple Bloom.png|"Why Apple Bloom, I think you're ready to hit the rodeo circuit right now!" S2E06 Apple Bloom walking away.png S2E06 Big Macintosh, Applejack and Granny Smith.png|We are a traffic signal, right Big Mac? S2E06 Big Macintosh 'Eeyup'.png|Like he always says: "Eeyup." Applejack bedroom S2E06.png S2E06 Applejack grunting.png|Can't sleep with this noise. Applejack CutiePox What in Tarnation.png Applejack 2 S2E6.png Applejack 3 S2E6.png|What in tarnation is goin' on? S2E06 Applejack 'what is all'.png|"What is all that awful..." Applejack S02E06.png Applejack 5 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Sad 5 S2E6.png Applejack 6 S2E6.png S2E06 Applejack 'C'mere, you'.png|"C'mere, you." Applejack 7 S2E6.png Applejack 8 S2E6.png Applejack 9 S2E6.png Applejack 10 S2E6.png Applejack 11 S2E6.png|Oh my! S2E06 Applejack 'somepony who might'.png|"Well I know somepony who might." Twilight and Aj S02E06.png S2E06 Twilight 'seen anything like it'.png S2E06 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Twilight.png Twilight Sparkle2 S02E06.png S2E06 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Spike.png|"Cutie pox?!" S2E06 Twilight reading.png S2E06 Applejack, Spike and Twilight looking at Apple Bloom.png| S2E06 Applejack 'what's the cure'.png|"What's the cure?" S2E06 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Spike 'No known cure'.png|"No known cure?!" S2E06 Apple Bloom speaking French 3.png|She's speakin fancy?! S2E06 Applejack 'speakin' in fancy'.png|"Mah sister's speakin' in fancy!" Twilight Sparkle10 S02E06.png Twilight Aj and Spike S02E06.png S2E06 Applejack 'Zecora!'.png|"Zecora!" S2E06 Applejack and Twilight galloping.png|We must hurry! S2E06 Twilight, Spike and Applejack looking behind.png|"Hurry!" Apple Bloom Fencing.png Twilight and Aj2 S02E06.png S2E06 Twilight and Applejack on the street.png|And all was just silence. Twilight and Aj3 S02E06.png|That was unexpected. S2E06 Zecora talking.png was your zebra sense tinglin S2E06.png|Was your zebra sense a-tinglin'? S2E06 Zecora talking 3.png Twilight and Aj4 S02E06.png Twilight and Aj5 S02E06.png S2E06 Zecora, Applejack and Twilight on the street.png S2E06 Applejack nudging Zecora's tail.png|"Well then let's get to it!" S2E06 Applejack 'alright'.png|"Alright, they're planted." S2E06 Zecora, Applejack and Twilight on the street.png|"Now somepony tell the truth!" S2E06 Zecora, Applejack and Twilight.png|She just became a tornado. S2E06 Applejack 'Somepony'.png|"Somepony!" Twilight and Aj6 S02E06.png AJ Hat-less S2E6.png|AJ! Where'd your hat go? Twilight and Aj7 S02E06.png|Oh, it's back! S2E06 Applejack and Twilight.png|Why isn't it growing? S2E06 Zecora and ponies looking at the flower.png Twilight Aj and Zecora S02E06.png Apple Bloom pounces S02E06.png S2E06 Applejack winks.png S2E06 Applejack and the CMC.png|"I sure am proud of you, sis. Seems like you finally learned the importance of patience." S2E06 Apple Bloom 'come to those'.png S2E06 CMC running.png May the Best Pet Win! S2E07 Rainbow Dash's friends.png Winona and Applejack Playing.png S2E07 Applejack galloping.png Fluttershy, AJ, Rarity ad Twilight.png Pinkie and Applejack S02E07.png Main ponies and pets.png Rainbow Dash and friends.png S2E07 Rainbow's friends playing with their pets.png Ponies excited S02E07.png Ponies looking surprised S2E7.png Ponies excited2 S02E07.png Ponies excited3 S02E07.png Ponies looking anxious S2E7.png Ponies excited4 S02E07.png Ponies excited5 S02E07.png Ponies excited6 S02E07.png Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png Applejack looking for RD S02E07.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash's friends worried.png Ponies waiting at finish line with Pinkie pointing S2E7.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png S2E07 Tank with Rainbow making their way toward finish line.png S2E07 Rainbow's friends gathering around Rainbow and Tank.png S2E07 Applejack petting Winona.png|"It sure was, if'n it means Rainbow gets to have her own little critter just like the rest of us from now on." S2E07 Falcon on Rainbow Dash.png S2E07 Fluttershy 'it can fly'.png S2E07 Applejack 'sure looks good'.png|"A falcon sure looks good on ya, Rainbow." Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png S2E07 Main 6 and Spike laughing.png S2E07 Rainbow's friends with their pets.png|Time for another Pony Pet Playdate! The Mysterious Mare Do Well Group Cheering S2E08.png Crowd gasp S2E08.png Twilight few new words S2E8-W8.png|I'm taking a quick nap. Twilight getting to head S2E8-W8.png Rainbow Dash showing off S2E08.png Applejack S2E8.png Twilight, Pinkie & AJ S2E8.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S02E08.png AJ And Rainbow Dash immortalized S2E08.png|How'd you like to be immortalized as my friend? Rainbow Dash Picture With AJ S2E08.png Applejack not pleased S2E8.png|I hate fame! Applejack and Fluttershy S2E8.PNG Applejack 'And she's modest and humble' S2E08.png|"And she's modest and humble." Group Laughing At Rainbow Dash S2E08.PNG Rarity cool shrug S2E8-W8.png Ponies gasp at Rainbow Dash's confrontation S2E08.png Applejack as Mare Do Well.png Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash and Twilight S2E08.png Applejack 'with these babies' S2E08.png|"I stopped the carriage bus with these babies." Applejack's hooves S2E08.png|"Bucky McGillicuddy and Kicks McGee." Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash Shocked S2E8.PNG Applejack winking S2E08.png|"But a real hero doesn't brag." Main ponies S2E8.png|A little?! Applejack 'rubbin' them on' S2E08.png|"But rubbin' them on everypony's face is not." Rarity & Rainbow Dash ok weird S2E8.png|What in tarnation? Rainbow Dash Saddened S2E8.png Happy RD S2E8.png Rainbow Dash's friends S2E08.png Sounds like you got a letter to write S2E8.PNG Spike & Pinkie scared S2E8.PNG Main cast laughing S2E08.png Sweet and Elite Main 5 happy to see Rarity S2E9.png Main 5 ponies waking Rarity up S02E09.png Surprised Rarity and main 5 ponies S02E09.png Fluttershy and Applejack S02E09.png Main 5 staring at Rarity S2E9.png Main 5 doubting Rarity S2E9.png Main 6 going to the party S2E9.png Rarity hide by RD S2E9-W9.png|Why is Rarity hiding behind Rainbow Dash? Rarity where did S2E9.png Main 6 at Twilight's birthday party S2E9.png Applejack & Fluttershy covered in cake S2E9.PNG Cake throwdown S2E9.PNG Rainbow Dash can we talk S2E9.png|Talks' cheap, Rainbow! Main cast laughing S2E9.png Pony train S2E09.png Rainbow Dash rolling eyes S2E9.png|Is Applejack looking at us? Rarity truth is S2E9.png|Applejack is wondering where the mallet came from. Rarity the reason S2E9.png|I wonder what Applejack is thinking? 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png AJ pulling a weed S02E09.png Applejack in mud S2E9.png|This is a garden party, isn't it? Twilight think so S2E9.png|Applejack thinks so. Twilight smiling S2E9.png|I'm smiling at ya sugarcube. Twilight she doubting S2E9.png|What in tarnation is she doing. Rarity walking S2E9.png|Applejack looks upset. Twilight questioning wonder S2E9.png|Whats going to happen now? Rarity but they are S2E9.png|Uhh? Rarity best friends S2E9.png|Holy sweet apples I don't know whats going on. Rainbow Dash & rest happy S2E9.png|Applejack is happier than a zap apple. Rainbow Dash forget them S2E9.png|Now Applejack is not so happy. Fancypants compliments the crew S2E09.png Rarity introduce S2E9.png|Applejack is going to be introduced to Fancypants. Secret of My Excess Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack give presents to Spike S02E10.png Main 5 ponies watching Rarity's dress in awe S2E10.png AJ eating an apple S02E10.png Spike Applejack best party ever S2E10.png|Awww...! Steady on there S02E10.png|Steady on there, Spike. Applejack wondering about the theft of her apples S2E10.jpg Twilight telling Applejack about Spike S2E10.jpg Applejack suppressing laughter S2E10.jpg Applejack laughing S2E10.jpg Spike stealing both apples and leaves S2E10.jpg Get the rope.png|Moustachejack is here. S2E10Applejack Rope.png Applejack and Twilight failing to tie Spike up S2E10.jpg Spike stealing apples S2E10.PNG Twilight Sparkle Applejack tied tree S2E10.png How dare you take the cake! S2E10.png Pinkie Pie Shellshocked.png Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Pinkie tripping over herself S02E10.png Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Ponies in pretty capes S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Applejack "Yeehaw!" S2E11.png Main ponies in Canterlot S2E11.PNG Main cast in snow S2E11.png Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! S2E11.PNG Rainbow Dash and Applejack arguing S2E11.png Concerned Applejack S2E11.png Disappointed Applejack S2E11.png Skeptical Applejack S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead's sly stare S2E11.png|When I looked into the Chancellor's eyes, I could see her soul. Nose to nose S2E11.png PinkieMapS2E11.PNG Applejack S02E13.png Applejack wearing a map on her face S2E11.png Soil inspection S2E11.png|Applejack: soil inspector extraordinaire. Plant sprout S2E11.png|Well that sure sprouted quickly. Applejack freezing up S2E11.PNG Canterlot play promo image 2 s02e11.jpg Rarity getting yell by AJ S2E11-W11.png|"Don't blame me!" Applejack RD should of flown S2E11-W11.png|"Rainbow Dash should've flown up there." Applejack she got wings S2E11-W11.png|"After all she's got wings!" Applejack u heard me S2E11-W11.png|Yeah, you heard me. Family Appreciation Day Applejack S02E12.png Applejack & Apple Bloom S2E12.png AJ, Apple Bloom & Big Mac S2E12.png Apple family woken by Timberwolves S2E12.png Applejack and Big Macintosh on the farm S2E12.png Applejack moving a bucket S2E12.png First sign of zap apples Applejack and Big Macintosh S2E12.png Applejack windswept hair from the first sign S2E12.png Applejack looking at dark clouds S2E12.png Applejack and Big Macintosh looking at dark clouds S2E12.png Applejack and Big Macintosh looking at branch S2E12.png Applejack and Big Macintosh pleased S2E12.png Big Macintosh and Applejack second sign S2E12.png Apple Bloom begging S2E12.png Apple family third sign S2E12.png Apple family third sign buds S2E12.png Apple family admiring third sign zap apple flowers S2E12.png Apple family lazy daisies S2E12.png Apple family sneaky face S2E12.png Applejack wink S2E12.png AJGrannySmithS2E12.PNG The Apple Family S2E12.png Granny Smith Apple Bloom hug S2E12.png ExcitedS2E12.PNG Applejack and Apple Bloom laughing S2E12.png Baby Cakes Looking through the glass S2E13.PNG Rarity I wonder filly or colt S2E13-W13.png Nurse Redheart throwing out Pinkie S2E13.png Time paradox SE2EP13.png Applejack babysit now S2E13-W13.png|"Babysit!? Now?" Applejack this way S2E13-W13.png|"When there's a swarm a' hungry caterpillars headed this way?" Caterpillar prevention S02E13.png|Gotta stop those caterpillars. The Last Roundup Determined Applejack S2E14.png Applejack Training 1 S2E14.png Applejack jumping over hurdle S2E14.png Applejack Training 2 S2E14.png Applejack leaping over hurdle S2E14.png Applejack jumping over hurdle birdseye view S2E14.png Applejack landing after a jump S2E14.png Applejack looking slick S2E14.png Applejack flipping her hat up S2E14.png Aj talking to applebloom SE2Ep14.png Applejack blushing S2E14.png Applejack Crowd S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 2 S2E14.png Twilight your best S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 4 S2E14.png Applejack boards the train S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 5 S2E14.png MLP-S2E14-Applejack Outhouse.PNG Dodge junction.png MLP-S2E14-AJ Spotted.PNG Rarity AJ thank heavens S2E14-W14.png|Oh, I guess they found me. Fluttershy so glad S2E14.png|Applejack wondering- "Oh I don't want to be here right now." Talking to Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png Applejack and Jubilee S2EP14.jpg Applejack and Jubilee2 S2EP14.jpg AJ Cherries Jubilee S2E14.png|Applejack and her new boss. Applejack sweaty S02E14.png|Oh I'm so sweaty now... Applejack RainbowDash confront S02E14.png Rainbow Dash scolding Applejack S2E14.png|Getting a good ol scolding from Rainbow. Ready to work in the cherry factory S2E14.png Annoyed Applejack in the cherry factory S2E14.png Twilight approach S02E14.png Pouty Applejack S2E14.png|Pouty Applejack. Main 4 S2E14.png Applejack annoyed S2E14.png Applejack getting annoyed S2E14.png Rarity notice LoL face S2E14.png|Applejack running fast oh right. Applejack running S2E14.png Applejack maxspeed S02E14.png Applejack about to get hit by cherries S2E14.png Applejack cherry splat S2E14.png|''Splat!'' Applejack cherry face splat S2E14.png|Applejack doesn't look too happy about being covered in cherries. Cherrybucking S2E14.png|'Cherrybucking' Applejack startled S2E14.png|Whoa nelly she scared the apple out of Applejack. Applejack you promise S2E14.png|"You promise not to ask questions about Ponyville?" Pinkie Pie I promise S2E14.png|Yeah you better promise. Cherrybucking with Applejack and Pinkie Pie S2E14.png Applejack seriously S2E14.png|Seriously!? Applejack ugh...why S2E14.png|Ugh...why me. Pinkie Pie starts to bug Applejack with cherry changa S2E14.png Applejack still S2E14.png|Still...! Applejack never had S2E14.png|"Never had a cherry changa." Pinkie Pie no wonder S2E14.png|Ah she's invading my nose space. Applejack getting cornered S2E14.png|I don't like this. Applejack losing it S2E14.png|Grrr! Pinkie Pie long neck S2E14.png|What a long neck Pinkie has. Pinkie Pie going about S2E14.png Pinkie Pie annoys Applejack chimmy cherry S2E14.png Pinkie Pie annoys Applejack cherry changa S2E14.png Pinkie Pie pickle barrel 2 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie pickle barrel S2E14.png Applejack say it S2E14.png|Don't you point at me. Applejack eye close up S2E14.png|Close up. Applejack fed up with Pinkie Pie S2E14.png|"Noooooooo!" Applejack begging Pinkie Pie for mercy S2E14.png Applejack freaking out S2E14.png|Freaking out. Annoyed by Pinkie Pie S2E14.png Closing in on Applejack in the cherry orchards S2E14.png Applejack giving in at the cherry orchards S2E14.png Applejack might as well S2E14.png Applejack at breakfast S2E14.png Applejack pinkie promise S2E14.png|Applejack has no other choice. Applejack Pinkie Promises S2E14.png Applejack at the Dodge Junction train station S2E14.png Applejack oh I'm caught S2E14.png|I'M CAUGHT! Applejack AHH! S2E14.png|"AHH!!" Applejack making her escape S2E14.png Applejack gets the heck out of Dodge S2E14.png Applejack looking back S2E14.png|Looking back. Applejack oh yeah! S2E14.png|Oh yeah! Applejack cute confidence S2E14.png|Applejack with cute confidence. Applejack feels impact S2E14.png|What was that! Applejack offers double S2E14.png|Applejack offers double. Applejack that face S2E14.png|That face. Applejack oh not good S2E14.png|Huh! Pinkie Pie scolding Applejack for breaking a Pinkie Promise S2E14.png Applejack frankly don't care S2E14.png|Frankly Applejack doesn't care. Pinkie Pie and Applejack pouty face S2E14.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie on the coach S2E14.png Pinkie Pie get later S2E14.png|Applejack not impressed. Pinkie Pie Rarity catch me S2E14.png Applejack ultra confident S2E14.png|Now Applejack is ultra confident. Applejack uh oh S2E14.png|Uh oh! Confident Applejack S2E14.png Urging on the engineer ponies S2E14.png Determined Applejack 2 S2E14.png|Who's a crazy pony? Applejack crossing the train's path S2E14.png|You're a crazy pony! Applejack safely across the tracks S2E14.png|Who is? You is, Applejack. Applejack perfect getaway S2E14.png|The perfect getaway! Applejack happy S2E14.png|Happy! Applejack oh nuts S2E14.png|"Ah nuts!" Flying cart S2E14.png Applejack undaunted S2E14.png|Applejack is undaunted. Rainbow Dash caught Applejack 1 S2E14.png Rainbow Dash caught Applejack 2 S2E14.png Aj sad around ribbons.png Glum Applejack S02E14.png|A.J. swallowing her pride. Applejack but blue S2E14.png|"But blue..." Rainbow Dash but the telegram S2E14.png|Yeah about that telegram. Rainbow Dash send money S2E14.png|There's no money. Applejack LoL face 2 S2E14.png|Ah! Applejack is not lying. Applejack come home S2E14.png|"Come home empty hooved." Applejack beyond words S2E14.png|Applejack with the cutest face. Applejack not upset S2E14.png|"So you're not mad at me?" Applejack face her S2E14.png|"What about the mayor?" Applejack face her S2E14.png|"I don't think I can face her." Applejack LoL face 3 S2E14.png|I'm not lying, I'm just frowning. Fluttershy being soppy S2E14.png Fluttershy and Twilight nuzzling Applejack S2E14.png Applejack Love you guys S2E14.png|Applejack with the'' I love you guys'' face. Applejack returns at the train station S2E14.png Applejack coming home S2E14.png|Coming home. Applejack waving S2E14.png|Waving at everypony. Winona welcomes Applejack S2E14.png Apple family pileup S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 AJ Mic S2E15.png|"Cider Season has begun!" Apple family cider stand S2E15.png Crowd upset S02E15.png|A line of angry ponies RD complain S02E15.png|"Oh come on, Applejack!" RD pointing S02E15.png|"You always run out of cider!" Caramel "Yeah, you always run out!" S02E15.png|He doesn't look happy. Everypony upset S02E15.png|An angry crowd joins in front of Applejack. Everypony leaving S02E15.png|"Where are ya'll goin'?" Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S02E15.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash excited S02E15.png Tootsie and Twinkleshine running S02E15.png|The ponies rushing off to meet some new ponies. Flim approaching Applejack S02E15.png Flim talking to Applejack S2E15.png Applejack looking at family S2E15.png Apple Family watching Flim S2E15.png Applejack same way S2E15-W15.png|"We've always made cider the same way." 2x15 AppleFamilyHuddle.png Apple family group huddle interrupted S2E15.png Big Macintosh no deal S2E15-W15.png|Take your business somewhere else. Apple family shocked S2E15.png Twilight Applejack worried S02E15.png Twilight Applejack egad S02E15.png|EGAD!! Applejack oh no! S2E15-W15.png|*Gasp!* AJ lasso S02E15.png|Oh, you're not gonna drink that YET!!! Applejack can't sale S2E15-W15.png|"You can't sell that cider!" Apple Bloom upset S2E15.png Big Macintosh drop S2E15-W15.png|That looks like it hurts. Big Macintosh so what S2E15-W15.png|Why you do that, Big Macintosh? Applejack for itself S2E15-W15.png|"Our cider speaks for itself!" Big Macintosh determined S2E15-W15.png Applebloom dizzy S02E15.png Applebloom collapse S02E15.png Sweating worried Applejack S2E15.png Apple family sad S02E15.png|"Go on ya'll!" Everypony sad2 S02E15.png|"Go on, there's no need to worry about us!" AJ tears S02E15.png|"We'll just find a new farm for our cider." Twilight Applejack happy S02E15.png|" Looks like you get to keep your farm after all." Applejack wins S02E15.png|Best. Letter. Ever! Pinkie offering cider S2E15.png Applejack smiles S02E15.png|Cheers to the Apple Family. Read It and Weep Main 5 surrounding Rainbow Dash's hospital bed S2E16.png S2E16Rainbowinhospital.png Rainbow Dash sweating1 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash sweating2 S02E16.png|It smells funny in here. Applejack error S02E16.png|An animation error of Applejack speaking without moving her mouth. Rarity Pinkie and Applejack watching S2E16.png Rarity horrified S2E16-W16.png|Uh, my face speaks for itself. Rarity frowning S2E16-W16.png|I don't know how I got here from all the way from Sweet Apple acres. Rarity care less S2E16-W16.png A Friend in Deed Applejack barn 1 S2E18.png Applejack barn 2 S2E18.png Applejack barn 3 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Parade S2E18.png It's About Time Applejack and Rarity S2E20.png|What kind of disaster? S2E20 Applejack trowel.png Rarity clean Applejack S2E20.png Rarity removing leaves S2E20.png Rarity question face 2 S2E20.png|Applejack is wondering about Twilight's nagging feeling. Rarity feels shockwave S2E20.png|How can Applejack be asleep in a time like this. Rarity oh theres Twilight S2E20.png|Woah nelly! Dragon Quest Applejack binoculars S2E21.png Pinkie binoculars S2E21.png Everypony watching above undercover promo s02e21.png Pinkie Pie looking Rainbow through binocular S2E21.png Waiting for dragons S2E21.png Pinkie Applejack Rainbow Twilight in trench looking at Rarity S2E21.png All with binoculars S2E21.png everypony watching above undercover promo s02e21.png Ponies watching the dragon migration S2E21.png RainbowDash&AppleJackS2E21.PNG Rainbow Dash being obnoxious S2E21.png Applejack smirking at Dash S2E21.png Rainbow Dash laughing S2E21.png SpikeEmbarrassedS2E21.PNG Watching Spike waddle away S2E21.png Ponyville Confidential Main ponies in spa S2E223.png|Applejack at the Spa with her friends Applejack relaxing S2E23.png|Oh yeah this feels good. Applejack reading S2E23.png Applejack LoL face S2E23.png|What could Applejack be lying about. Applejack sleeping photo S2E23.png Applejack pointing S2E23.png Applejack1 S02E23.png Applejack2 S02E23.png Applejack looking at Twilight S2E23.png|"Who does this Gabby Gums think she is?" Cake breakup S02E23.png|"The Cakes are breaking up!" 2x23 are we breaking up.png|"We are?" 2x23 Rainbow Dash papers.png|Rainbow Dash and a pile of newspapers. Twilight didn't mean it S2E23.png|Oh my she tar blum about this. Applejack and Big Macintosh angry S2E23.png Applejack doesn't want to talk with CMC S2E23.png Angry Applejack and Big Macintosh S2E23.png Big Macintosh talking S2E23.png Big Macintosh talking 2 S2E23.png Big Macintosh talking 3 S2E23.png Big Macintosh scolding CMC S2E23.png Apple Bloom Applejack reconciled S2E23.png|Applejack forgives her sister,Apple Bloom. Scootaloo with a newspaper S2E23.png MMMystery on the Friendship Express Applejack interrupting S2E24.png|''We need to go!'' We better hurry S2E24.png Applejack and Rarity helping too S2E24.png Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png Main 6 and Big Macintosh in front of train S2E24.png Pinkie thanking friends for getting the cake to the train S2E24.png Rarity gets jabbed S2E24.png|I'm just hittin' ya in good faith. Rarity hey! S2E24.png|I know Rarity is giving me that look. Rarity oww! S2E24.png|Now I'm just gonna look at the cake and pretend I didn't hit you. Applejack looking at MMMM S2E24.png Main 6 - group 'Mmmm' S2E24.png|Mmmm! Applejack tongue out S2E24.png|Applejack sure do love them MMMMs. Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy S2E24.png Pinkie blocking entrance S2E24.png Rainbow Dash sooo S2E24.png|Pinkie said what now? Pinkie still blocking the entrance S2E24.png Rarity & the rest near laughs S2E24.png|What in tarnation is going on? Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight and Fluttershy S2E24.png Pinkie grabbing on Applejack's head S2E24.png Rainbow pointing at Pinkie S2E24.png Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and griffon S2E24.png Crowd gasping S2E24.png Twilight and Applejack S2E24.png Pinkie putting hat on Twilight S2E24.png Twilight becoming Pinkie's lowly assistant S2E24.png Twilight yeah right S2E24.png|Don't worry Twilight, I don't take Pinkie seriously either. Applejack see's weird S2E24.png|Applejack's expression is priceless. DeliciousFaces S02E24.png Pinkie Pie Hat Cake Passengers.png 2x24 dontlikecake.png 2x24 Twilightdeduces.png 2x24 onelastthing.png Princess Celestia walking to the dessert S2E24.png Pinkie Pie taking a huge bite S2E24.png You alright; Pinkie Pie version 2.png Pinkie Pie gets fat S2E24.png Everypony laughing S2E24.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Main 6 having a picnic S02E25.png Main 6 having a picnic 2 S02E25.png Applejack Rainbow impressed and not S2E25.png|AJ pleased she gets to make the food. Rainbow yawn S2E25.png Rainbow hoof in mouth S2E25.png Rainbow Dash excited about sonic rainboom S02E25.png Twilight reading invitation S2E25.png Twilight paralyzed with surprise S2E25.png Applejack reassuring S2E25.png Rainbow Dash confound cuteness S2E25.png|Applejack is just doing something. Rainbow Dash is she serious S2E25.png What's a B.B.B.F.F? S2E25.png Twilight tell me personally S2E25.png Oh, that's a B.B.B.F.F! S2E25.png S02E25 The others worry.png S02E25 Twilight expresses her concerns.png Twilight oh S2E25.png|Applejack saying some new word she made up. Rainbow Dash and Applejack at train window S2E25.png Rainbow Dash happy S2E25.png Rainbow Dash at the window S2E25.png Twilight's friends laughing S2E25.png Twilight looking through window S2E25.png Twilight thinking about Shining Armor S2E25.png Applejack looking at Twilight 2 S2E25.png Twilight whats her name S2E25.png Applejack talking to Twilight 2 S2E25.png|"Come on, now. You're his sister. He'll always make time for you." Twilight and Applejack S2E25.png Passing through forcefield S2E25.png|Forcefield passing through the train. Rarity & Rainbow Dash amazed S2E25.png|Woah nelly, I just passed through one of them force fields. Pinkie about to sneeze S2E25.png|She's about to sneeze. Pinkie sneezing confetti S2E25.png|Now how did she sneeze confetti? Whatever, it's Pinkie Pie. The main 5 ponies worried about Twilight S2E25.png|Twilight seems to be too jealous Rarity bring out strange S2E25.png|Applejack in awe at seeing many royal guards. Applejack running S2E25.png Applejack making a cake S2E25.png Applejack sculpting S2E25.png Applejack preparing the apple fritters S2E25.png Princess Cadance coming S2E25.png|And here she comes. S02E25 - Checking on the Catering.png Applejack giving bag of apple fritters to Cadance S2E25.png Applejack squee S2E25.png|Squee! Cadance taking the bag S2E25.png Twilight confound look S2E25.png|Wonder what Applejack will say if she saw Twilight's confound expression. Twilight's friends surprised S2E25.png Applejack seeing Spike holding Cadance figurine S2E25.png|"That goes on the cake!" Spike smiling S2E25.png Applejack talking S2E25.png Rainbow Dash talking S2E25.png Rainbow Dash talking 2 S2E25.png Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack looking at Twilight S2E25.png Twilight angry S2E25.png Twilight talking S2E25.png Twilight talking 2 S2E25.png Twilight talking 3 S2E25.png Twilight talking 4 S2E25.png Twilight talking 5 S2E25.png Twilight slamming the table S2E25.png Twilight angry 2 S2E25.png|Man, she is so angry. Bridlemaids S2E25.jpg Rarity working hard & everything S2E25.png|I'm just smiling because my hair is loose. Applejack 'love love love' S2E25.png Rainbow 'all that aerodynamic' S2E25.png Rarity help Rainbow Dash S2E25.png|What are you up to, Applejack? Applejack put hat on S2E25.png Applejack lie face S2E25.png|Applejack is lying about something. Twilight's friends walking on red carpet S2E25.png Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Everypony looking S2E25.png Applejack 'You sure about that' S2E25.png|"You sure about that?" Twilight move Applejack S2E25.png Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie S2E25.png|What is she gonna do? S02E25 Twilight accuses Cadance.png Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie S2E25.png|Applejack is not amused. Princess Celestia are u serious S2E25.png|Applejack is very suprised or unsure. Twilight's friends shocked S2E25.png Twilight's friends leaving Twilight S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Rarity & Rainbow Dash gasp! S2E26.png|Whoa...not good. Rainbow Applejack and Rarity bridesmaids S2E25.png Applejack don't understand S2E26.png|"I don't understand." Applejack be two S2E26.png|"How can there be two of them?" Rarity freak out S2E26.png|Bright green light is scary! Rarity sees weird queen S2E26.png|Ok this is down right weird. Main 6 tend to Celestia S02E26.png S02E26 Main 6 determination.png Main 6 running S2E26.png Changelings looking at main 6 running S2E26.png Main 6 S2E26.png|Hold down to your hooves! Twilight go go S2E26.png|Say what? Changelings trying to attack main 6 S2E26.png Rarity bump into S2E26.png|Applejack feels a bump. Rarity oh c'mon S2E26.png|Sorry about that sugercube. Main 6 facing the changelings S2E26.png|The main 6 is facing a big problem here. S02E26 Main 6 surrounded.png|Stay together now... Rainbow Dash at the ground S2E26.png S02E26 Doppelgangers 1.png S02E26 Doppelgangers 2.png Main 6 surrounded by clones S02E26.png|Got a fight on our hooves... Main 6 ready to fight S2E26.png Main 6 ready to fight 2 S2E26.png Applejack and changeling Twilight together S2E26.png Changeling turns back to normal S2E26.png|Wait, this isn't Twilight! S02E26 Applejack and changling.png|Anyone reminded of Alien? Pile of Applejacks S2E26.png|Applejacks, Applejacks everywhere. Twilight and Applejack S2E26.png|"Real me! REAL ME!" Twilight and Applejack 2 S2E26.png S02E26 Applejack attack.png|Applejack KICK! Main 6 kicking changelings S02E26.png Main 6 defeated Changelings S02E26.png S02E26 Twilight Applejack Rarity not good.png S02E26 Main 6 bt rock and hard place.png|Surrounded on all sides Main 6 captured by Changelings S02E26.png Rarity & Twilight witness love S2E26.png|Applejack is going to see something cool. Mane 6 glad S2E26.png|Now how in tarnation can Applejack not notice the shadow. Rarity bright light S2E26.png|Whoa apple sweet nelly what a bright light. Princess Cadance yum S2E26.png|I knew her magic color is blue! Princess Cadance and Applejack with apple fritters S2E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Rarity with tears S2E26.png Rarity about to wipe tears S2E26.png Rarity wiping tears S2E26.png Applejack putting hat on S2E26.png|Nice save there, Applejack for putting your hat on when Rarity is busy. Applejack making a face S2E26.png|Applejack making a face. Main 6, Spike and Celestia S2E26.png Main 6 and Spike looking at Celestia S2E26.png Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow and Applejack S2E26.png Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png S02E26 Party time.png Rarity dance S2E26.png|Don't know why Applejack is just standing around. Applejack playing instrument S2E26.png|And how does she get intervals less than perfect fifths without hands? Applejack playing the fiddler S2E26.png Fluttershy, Twilight and Applejack S2E26.png S02E26 Overdue bachelor party.png Season three Fluttershy Wings on Flank S03.png Applejack 'made sweets of crystal berries' S3.png Applejack chowing down on a crystal berry S3.png Main 6 singing around a table S3.png Pinkie Pie playing the flugelhorn S3.png Twilight Horn Glows Not Book.png S3 Applejack Fluttershy.jpg|Applejack and Fluttershy singing together Miscellaneous Sketches/Development art Lauren Faust Applejack.jpg|Concept Art by Lauren Faust. Nothing was really changed from G1. Applejack with Frog Sketch.jpg|Original sketch by Lauren Faust. Applejack in the Garden Sketch.jpg|Drawing by Lauren Faust, Applejack being her hard working self. Git along doggie Applejack Sketch.jpg|Another Lauren Faust sketch. Applejack Telling Someone Sketch.jpg|Sketch by Lauren, Applejack saying something. Applejack Sketch.jpg AppleJack Description.jpg|Early designs for Applejack. The only thing they changed was adding a hat. Unfortunatly the writing is too small to read. Canterlot Castle Canterlot Castle Applejack 1.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 2.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 3.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 4.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 5.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 6.png Toys Applejack Toys.jpeg|A collection of Applejack toys. Applejack and Apple Bloom toys.jpeg|Applejack and Apple Bloom Toys. A G3 Applejack.JPG|A G3 Applejack. Other Applejack opening theme.png|Applejack during the opening theme. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png Applejack.jpg|Applejack (white background.) Applejack, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash.png|AJ with her friends, Twilight and RD. Teacher for a Day - Applejack's profile.png|Applejack in the Teacher for a Day app. applejack color page halloween.jpg Applejack Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator. mlpfim-character-applejack 252x252.png|Applejack's Profile image on http://www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic Hat Applejack 256x133.jpg|Applejack Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Independence FMA.jpg|Applejack motivational poster Category:Character gallery pages